Evil Nyakkii Momoyama draws a Big Fat Meanie/Grounded
This is a behaving video by LunatheMagicalGirl and Elephant012. Plot The Save-Ums are sad over Annet Myer and Maria Posada's deaths when they got killed by Geon with his biting. At the funeral, Custard walks in crying and gives out a U.S. military funeral speech and sings Earth Song by Michael Jackson on the microphone. While Custard is singing, Angelica Pickles ruins the funeral by playing All Grown Up theme song at full blast, therefore angering and infuriating Custard, the other Save-Ums, Female Kana, the Flowerpuffs, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog and their friends and the Guardians of the Galaxy that they cried a flood of their tears. As a result, Angelica gets punishments. Meanwhile, Azura sings The Save-Ums a lullaby. Transcript Part 1: The Save-Ums behave at Annet Myer and Maria Posada's funeral *4, 2018 *Jazzi: Man, we're so bored. I think we should play Mario Kart on the Wii. *Custard: Yeah. *(Jazzi turns on the Wii and starts Mario Kart on team race 2 VS 2. Ka-Chung and B.B. Jammies get the scoreboard out) *Jazzi: I'm Princess Peach. *Custard: I'm Mario. *Foo: I'm Toadette. *Noodle: And I'm Luigi. *(28 minutes later of racing in a team race) *(While The Save-Ums are in the middle of playing Mario Kart on the Wii, Azura walks in crying in Serena's voice) *Custard: Mom, why are you crying? *Azura: My friends Annet Myer and Maria Posada passed away last week. *Custard: (in his TV show voice) Oh no! (normal voice) That’s terrible. How did they die? *Azura: You remember Annet Myer and Maria Posada. Don’t you? They died after they got attacked and assaulted by Geon who had been arrested and is still in prison. Their funeral will be at GoCity Church this afternoon at 3:00 PM, so I expect all of you to behave and don't cause any trouble about those 2 girls. *Custard: Okay Mom. *at the church * * * * * * * * * * * *(Cut to: Azura in the black background surrounded by flames) *Azura: (does a 1962-1975 Godzilla roar) (changes to Scary Voice) ANGELICA (X5)!!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Part 2: Angelica Pickles gets punishments *to: Outside Angelica's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect played really loudly. *to: The living room *Custard: Angelica, how freaking dare you play All Grown Up theme song at full blast while I was singing Earth song by Michael Jackson?! *Foo: That's it! *Jazzi: You are grounded grounded grounded for ultra tranquility! *Ike: This means no anything made by paramount and Nickelodeon, no Cynthia toys, no going outside, no messing around with the other babies like tommy, no reptar movies and merchandise, and further more! Now let's give you punishments. *Azura: First punishment, my child Custard will spank you. *(Custard speaks Angelica) *Angelica: Ouch! That hurts! *Ike: Now it’s time to put your diaper on. *Angelica: (in Pinkie Pie's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (normal voice) Guys, I'm almost a teenager. I'm too old to wear diapers! *Azura: It doesn't matter. You're going to wear a diaper and that's final! *puts a diaper on Angelica *Angelica: Ouch! That hurts! *Custard: There, your diaper is on! Now you will go pee pees and poo poos in your diaper instead of the toilet. And I will destroy the toilet with my chainsaw and burn your underwear! * * * * * * * * * * * Part 3 Finale: Azura sings The Save-Ums a lullaby * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *While the Save-Ums aren't in YankieDude5000, the King Of The Monsters, and the girls tickle Sarah West, they will only appear in this page *Custard has his own singing voice from Save-Ums! Synthesis application when he sings. *When Custard cries, the close-up shot of his eyes is shown. *When Custard sings, the close-up shot of his mouth is shown. Gallery File:Custard close up mouth.png|A close-up of Custard's mouth is shown when he's singing Category:Episodes featuring the Save-Ums Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Series based on The Save-Ums Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:The Save-Ums' ungrounded days Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Episodes with UTAU Category:Series based on Super Mario Bros. Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Series based on Guardians of the Galaxy